Shadowspawn
Shadowspawn is the generic term for creatures of the Dark One. History During the War of Power, Aginor first created the Shadowspawn. Darkhounds Darkhounds look like very large dogs or wolves, and are used by the Shadow to hunt down targets. Their saliva is deadly poison; a single drop on the skin can kill. Darkhounds leave footprints in stone, along with a trace sent of sulphur, but will leave none at all in softer ground. Trollocs Trollocs have the body of a man and the head and feet of an animal such as a bear, bird, wolf or goat. Trollocs are quite large, generally around eight feet tall. They are unable to swim, and will not even wade through waist-deep water. Trollocs can see well in the dark, but bright light will blind them temporarily. Some may track by scent or sound, but they are lazy and easily give up unless driven to pursue their prey. Trollocs kill for the sheer pleasure of killing. Trollocs are divided into tribe-like bands, each with their own sigil. *Ahf'frait - whirlwind *Al'ghol *Bhan'sheen *ha'vol - horned skull *Dhai'mon - iron fist *Dhjin'nen *Ghar'ghael *Ghob'hlin *Gho'hlem *Ghraem'lan *Ko'bal - blood red trident *Kno'mon The Trollocs were originally a failed experiment. While their great strength and size made them powerful troopers, they were useless as soldiers due to their bloodlust and inability to follow orders. Myrddraal Occasionally, a Trolloc offspring is a genetic throwback in the direction of the original human stock and the taint of evil is even stronger in them. Myrddraal, also known as Fades, are man-sized and pasty white with no eyes, yet they see like eagles. Their powers stem from the Dark One, such as the ability to travel instantly to any place with shadows. Aginor expended over one hundred Myrddraal attempting to learn more about this ability, but was unsuccessful. Myrddraal are no match for an Aes Sedai, but they can best most warriors in melee combat. The Myrddraal were the answer to the initial uselessness of Trollocs as soldiers. Trollocs are terrified of Myrddraal and will not disobey them under almost any circumstance-the only time a Trolloc will disobey is when they are ordered to face something that terrifies them more deeply than the Myrddraal. Myrddraal have the ability to "link" with a limited number of Trollocs; this allows an even greater scope of control, but causes the death of the linked Trollocs if the Myrddraal is struck down. Gray men Gray Men are men (and women, though rarely) who have given their souls to the Dark One. After this process, they become almost completely unnoticeable. They are used primarily as assassins because of their ability to pass unnoticed, even by alert eyes. Jumara A denizen of the Blight. They are so dangerous that other creatures of the Blight flee from them. They lack any tactile sensation, excepting that of hunger and must be cut to pieces to be killed. Gholam Six gholam, three each appearing male and female, were created during the War of Power as Aes Sedai assassins. They look like ordinary people but are immensely strong and have no bones. This lack of bones makes them particularly efficient assassins, as they can squeeze through cracks in walls and doors. Gholam are immune to the One Power and can detect a channeler at fifty paces. Gholam live on fresh blood, and when feeding generally rend their victims limb from limb. Gholam feel the One Power and even the True Power as an itch akin to what the Myrddraal feel, even up to several miles away. In present-day, there is only one known gholam active (likely pulled out of a stasis box). Due to its immunity to the One Power and incredible physical strength, there is only one thing in the present-day world with the power to fend off the gholam's attack: the foxhead medallion worn by Mat Cauthon. Draghkar The draghkar were made originally by twisting human stock. Their appearance is similar to a large man with bat-like wings, whose skin is too pale and whose eyes are too large. The draghkar's song can draw its prey to it, suppressing the victim's will. It does not bite, but its kiss will consume first the soul of its victim, and then its life. Cafar Cafar are only mentioned in passing as a very unpleasant creature, most likely locked away in a stasis box. Forgers Forgers are thick, slow-moving man shapes that forge the blades of Myrddraal on the slopes of Shayol Ghul. They are not truly alive and would crumble to dust if they left Shayol Ghul. Zomara The dead-eyed men and women who are very graceful servants. One of the Forsaken said that they "hated how it knew what they were thinking, even though it could not communicate it." They are only intelligent enough to receive basic commands. It was also remarked that somone must have found a stasis box full of them. *